Mitsuko (Wonderland)
Mitsuko is the main antagonist of Wonderland. Originally a young normal Japanese schoolgirl, she fell victim to a tragic death at the hands of a serial killer before she made her appearance in the Unrest Dimension, where she ultimately became the new Host of Death (essentially this world's Grim Reaper). NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Appearance Normal/Unrest Appearance Mitsuko is a small, slim girl, the most youngest looking one out of the whole cast. She wears her black hair in a short disheveled bob cut fashion with one long strand of hair covering the middle of her face. As her body was disfigured after death, Mitsuko's head, arms, legs, hands and feet are all detached, requiring her to stitch them back together so she could properly use them. She typically wears a striped sleeveless shirt and black jeans, occasionally wearing a cardigan to hide the stitches on her arms. Her eyes are of a red color, showing the influence of Death on her soul. Compared to the others, her skin tone is of a grey tone similar to one of a corpse. When either angered or her powers are in use, the sclera in her eyes darken to black and four wing-like appendages come out of her back, which merely act as two other pairs of arms for her. Host of Death In this form, Mitsuko ages quite drastically. She grows remarkably taller and her hair grows to ridiculous lengths, resembling her four wing appendages. She wears a simple white kimono similar to those worn by corpses in funerals and a black long haori with extremely long sleeves, appearing as a cape of sorts. Her face is normally covered by the Mask of Death, a gold mask resembling that of a long beaked bird. Ghoul Mitsuko appears as a corpse with all sorts of limbs crudely stitched onto her body and even some stitched onto other limbs. Her head as been so crudely stitched on to the point its facing forward despite her body facing up, giving her body a disturbing and twisted appearance. Her hair has grown long and stringy, covering her face and giving off the appearance of a typical Japanese ghost. The top half of her fact has become so unclear to see to the point only the red glow of a single eye can be seen. Some sort of black ooze can be seen dribbling out of her mouth and eyes. Despite her jumbled appearance, Mitsuko can still move around in this form with ease, even crawling onto the ceiling. Personality Before Death Mitsuko was considered to be a typical young teenager, if not a little childish for her age. She was known to be a nice and sweet girl by her family and students but will be the subject of bullying by her peers, such as Maki. Living with three older sisters, Mitsuko has grown accustomed to being the baby of the family and often delves on her sisters for support. There were times where she would even crawl into their beds for comfort whenever she had a nightmare. In her last moments of life, all she could ever think about was crying for her sisters' help. Current After witnessing Humanity's cruelty and dwelling in her pain and misery for decades, Mitsuko has become cruel and ruthless herself. She lacks any sympathy and empathy for other Unrests and will not hesitate in performing her job as the Host of Death, hunting down Ghouls and unruly Unrests alike as well as giving the dying breath to those on the brink of life and death. Mitsuko masks this with a childish sense of wonder and playfulness, giving her the appearance of an extremely disturbed child. Although she would be considered an adult by the modern age, she still has the mindset of a child and will react rather poorly to certain topics. In her rage, she is at her most cruelest, not hesitating to kill anyone who enrages her or even anyone who's in the wrong place at the wrong time. On the contrary, she is at her weakest when she is the most despair and acts more like a hurt child crying for help than her usual unpredictable behavior. Most people are led to believe this is all a front, thanks to her known actions in the past. Although she is insensitive towards most people, she is unquestionably soft towards young souls, especially those in pain. Fate 'Butterfly' Ending 'Full Circle' Ending 'Backstabbed' Ending 'Ghoul' Ending Trivia Category:Female Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Children